Goodbye, Ronnie Anne
by Ronniecoln 88
Summary: Ronnie Anne is killed in a train crash. How will Lincoln and the Loud-Casagrande family react?
1. Chapter 1

Ronnie Anne had grown into quite a lovely woman. At 40 years old, she was living her dream life. But unknown to her, all that was about to come to a sudden end.

The day started out like any other. Ronnie Anne awoke at 6 am. Lincoln wasn't beside her. She found him sound asleep on the couch. The sight of him made her heart soar. She gently nudged him awake. "Morning, Lincoln. It's time for work." she said.

Lincoln stirred. "Morning, lovely Ronnie." he said.

Ronnie Anne smiled "I'm leaving now. I'll be back before 7." she said, pressing her lips to his. Little did either of them know that they'd never lay eyes on each other again.

Ronnie Anne boarded the commuter train to Chicago, where she worked. Everything went downhill from there. No one noticed that the air brake hoses between the locomotive and the rest of the train weren't properly connected. The train was soon on its way. Around halfway between Royal Woods and Chicago, Ronnie Anne noticed the train was going a lot faster than normal. "Can't we slow down a bit?" she asked a conductor.

The conductor radioed the engineer. "Oh, it appears the airbrakes weren't attached properly. And there's a sharp curve coming up. No guarantees, but I'll try to slow down." he told her.

For the first time in her life, Ronnie Anne was truly scared. "I don't want to die like this." she thought.

The train was still going far too fast when it hit the curve. It toppled over and broke apart. Ronnie Anne tumbled out. "At least I'm still alive." she thought, just before the car toppled over onto her.

Around 7:30 pm, Lincoln was getting worried. "Ronnie should have been back by now." he thought.

Lincoln turned on the evening news. "In other news, a commuter train from Royal Woods to Chicago suffered a fatal derailment this morning as a result of excessive speed. Among the fatalities is one Ronalda Anne Santiago-Loud." the newscaster said.

Lincoln's heart stopped. "No! No! This can't be true!" he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

3 days later, the Louds and Casagrandes gathered in the church for Ronnie Anne's funeral. Every one of the Loud kids was in tears, but none more so than Lincoln. "She was the love of my life. I don't know how I'll ever get over this." he said, sobbing.

A few hours later, Lincoln and the others watched sadly as Ronnie Anne was laid to rest forever. A pale girl walked up. "Hi. I'm Sid Chang. I was one of Ronnie's city friends. She told me all about you." the girl said.

Lincoln smiled through his tears. "Nice to finally meet you, Sid." he said.

Lori's daughter tugged on her pants. "Is Aunt Ronnie coming back, mom?" she asked.

Lori shook her head sadly. "No, sweetheart, she's never coming back." she said.

Luan clung to Benny's arm. "Let's go home, Benny Ben. It's too depressing here, and our kids have been home alone too long." she said through her tears.

At last, only Lincoln was left at the graveside. "Goodbye, Ronnie. I hope to see you again someday." he said, before turning to leave.

Suddenly, Ronnie Anne's ghost appeared before him. "Hi, Linky." she said.

Lincoln smiled. "Hi, Ronnie." he said.

Ronnie Anne's ghost smiled. "I know you miss me terribly. I just couldn't leave this world without seeing you one last time, to say goodbye." she said.

Lincoln started sobbing. "Why'd you have to go so soon? I loved you. Our kids needed you." he said.

Ronnie Anne's ghost smiled. "I know you miss me. But you have to be strong and move on, for the sake of Lori Jr. and Louie. I know you'll find love again someday. Sid told me once that she had a huge crush on you." she said.

Lincoln smiled. "Goodbye, my love." he said.

Ronnie Anne's ghost smiled. "Bye, Linky lame-o." she said, gently pressing her lips to his and disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln and Sid set apart some time each week to hang out together. Luna and Sam recognized the growing feelings developing between the two. "Little Linky's learning to love again." Luna said.

Lori's daughter, Lindsey, was also struggling with her feelings. "I have to tell you something, Mom. Please don't be mad." she said.

Lori smiled. "You know you can always tell me anything." she said.

Lindsey sighed. "I have very strong romantic feelings for someone in my class." she said.

Lori squealed. "Tell me everything! What's his name?" she cried.

Lindsey sighed. "It's not a boy. It's my cousin, Aunt Luan's daughter Leslie." she said.

Lori sighed. "I know just what you're going through. I myself had a huge crush on Aunt Leni when I was younger. Then I met your father, and everything got turned on its head." she said.

Lindsey sighed. "This isn't just some teenage crush, though. I'm lesbian, and 100% in love with her. But I'm worried she doesn't feel the same way." she said.

Lori hugged Lindsey. "It doesn't matter whether you like boys or girls. You're still my daughter, and I'll always love you." she said.

Lindsey smiled. "Thanks, Mom. You're the best!" she said.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Sid were at a very romantic restaurant. "Oh Linky, I'm so glad you're here with me. I have to tell you something. I've loved you for years. Would you be my boyfriend and make me the happiest woman in the world?" Sid asked.

Lincoln smiled. "Of course I will." he said.

Ronnie Anne's ghost appeared and gently nudged Lincoln, causing him to press his lips to Sid's. "I knew you two were perfect for each other." she said when they pulled apart.

Sid laughed. "Nice one, Ronnie." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln and Sid were the talk of the town. Everyone wanted to know their history. From the shadows, Lucy watched. She was now 37, but still held on to the ways of her childhood. With one minor exception. She no longer harbored a romantic flame for the vampire Edwin, nor for Vampires of Melancholia. Instead, her feelings were directed toward her older friend, Haiku. "Oh, how I wish I could tell you how I feel." she said.

Later, Lindsey met up with Leslie. "What shall we do today, great cousin of mine?" Leslie asked.

Lindsey smiled. "I've got big plans. Come on!" she said.

Lindsey and Leslie stood at the top of the tallest hill in Royal Woods. "Wow. You can see everything from up here. It's so romantic." Leslie said.

Lindsey gently held Leslie's hands. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for years. I feel that this is the right moment to do so." she said.

Leslie furrowed her brow. "Well, go on. Sunset's almost over. It's getting cold." she said.

Lindsey sighed. "I've been in love with you for years. I know that such feelings go against everything I've been taught, but I don't care. All I want to know is whether you feel the same, and if you do, I'd love for us to be together." she said.

Leslie blushed, flustered. "I love you too, Lindsey." she said.

The two girls slowly started leaning in. Then a pair of familiar voices rang out in the night. "Lindsey and Leslie, kissing!" Lana and Lola cried together.

Lindsey was startled. "Please don't tell Aunt Luan. She'll never let us be together!" she said.

Luan stepped out of the shadows. "Did you really think I'd miss my daughter's first kiss, even if it's with a blood relative? Incest goes against my upbringing, but I will allow it if you're happy." she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Leni was fast maturing. Even Lily noticed this. "Alright, I'm calling a sibling meeting." the youngest Loud said.

Lori was puzzled. "But we literally live in different states. How's this going to happen?" she asked.

Lily smiled. "I already took care of that. They all arrived here last night, and they're en route." she said.

At the meeting, Lily took charge. "We need to find you a good man, Leni. Now that you're growing out of your ditzy phase, you need to settle down and start a family. Even Lana, Lola and Lisa have found love, and they're just above me in age." she said.

Leni sighed. "I'm already seeing someone." she said.

Luna was excited. "Who is it?" she asked.

Leni sighed. "It's Sam. Sam Sharp." she said.

Luna leapt at Leni. "Trying to steal my girl, are we?" she said, before pummeling the older girl.

Lori took charge. "Stop now!" she cried.

Luna huffed. "Goodbye, Loud House. I'm no longer a Loud. My new name is Luna Sharp." she said, storming out.

Luan took charge. "Ok, now that that drama is over, we need to find Leni a new girl. I vote Carol Pingrey." she said.

Lori furrowed her brow. "Carol? I suppose it'd work." she said.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Sid were kissing passionately. Lori Jr entered the room. "Hi dad. I need your help." she said.

Lincoln pulled away from Sid. "What's the problem?" he asked.

Lori Jr sighed. "I'm bisexual, and I have strong feelings for Carol Pingrey's daughter." she said.

Lincoln smiled. "You've come to the right place. I played matchmaker for each of my younger sisters." he said.

Lori Jr smiled. "So how do I go about confessing to her?" she asked.

Lincoln smiled. "Maybe a secret admirer note." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln and Sid were falling deeper in love with every passing day. Luan noticed this and became quite sad. "Why are you so sad, Luan?" Lori asked.

Luan sighed. "It's just not fair. All of you older sisters, and even Lynn and Lincoln, have kids of their own. I have no kids besides Leslie. I'm incapable of conceiving. Trust me, I know. Benny and I have tried 5 times. I'm never going to be a mother again." she sobbed.

Lori smiled. "I think I have the solution to your problem. It's called the North Carolina Center for Reproductive Medicine, or NCCRM. I myself was incapable of conceiving once. Then they helped me, and now Bobby and I have 11 bouncing boys and girls." she said.

Luan gasped. "But it's so far away. I just don't have the time or money to go there." she said.

Lori smiled. "That's why Leni, Bobby and I have pooled our money to pay for all expenses. And we're taking you there. No excuses." she said.

Luan smiled. "But what about Benny?" she asked.

Benny stepped out of the shadows. "I'm coming too. I'll never leave your side. I took my wedding vows very seriously." he said.

Luan smiled and blushed. "Alright. Let's go." she said.

Meanwhile, Luna and Sam were hanging out. "It's so pretty, watching the sunset with the most beautiful girl in the world." Sam said.

Luna smiled and blushed, and then knelt before Sam. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time, Sam. Sam Sharp, will you make me the happiest girl in the world and be my wife?" she said, holding out a large diamond ring.

Sam gasped. "Yes. Yes, I will." she said, before crashing her lips upon Luna's in the most passionate kiss ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna and Sam were planning their wedding. Lana walked up. "I want to help." she said.

Luna smiled. "Ok, Lana. You're in charge of the invitations. All you have to do is send them out to everyone on this list." she said, handing the younger girl a list a mile long.

Lana's jaw dropped. "Isn't there something easier I can do?" she asked.

Luna smiled. "Of course. I can't have 9 maids of honor, so I decided to pick you." she said.

Lana smiled. "So what do I have to do?" she asked.

Luna smiled. "Just stand beside me during the wedding." she said.

Suddenly a pink, turquoise and blue blur tackled Lana. "What's going on?" Luna asked.

Lori stood up. "Sorry, but as the oldest, I literally have to declare this wedding canceled. There's no way I'm letting any of my younger siblings get married before me." she said.

Luan walked up. "Um, Lori? May I remind you that I'm married? And you are too?" she said.

Lori facepalmed. "Right. I forgot. Sorry, Luna. Carry on. Just make sure to make me the maid of honor. It's my birthright." she said.

Luna sighed. "It's the bride's decision, Lori. And you've just been disqualified." she said.

Lori sighed. "I know. I came to apologize for being so harsh on you over the years." she said.

Luna smiled. "You're forgiven, Lori. Now, then, Leni's the maid of honor." she said.

Leni squealed. "I've never been so happy in my life!" she cried.

A few days later, Luan was packing for the trip. Benny walked in. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

Luan sighed. "I am, a little. What if NCCRM isn't able to cure my infertility? Will I be barren forever?" she sobbed.

Benny rubbed her back. "We'll get through this. True love conquers all." he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Lincoln was sleeping restlessly. Nightmares of Ronnie Anne's death kept plaguing him. "Help me, Lincoln!" she cried, just before she was crushed by a 400-ton locomotive.

Lincoln woke up panting. "I have to have closure. I need to visit her grave." he said.

Lincoln called Luan. "I'm going to visit Ronnie Anne's grave today. I need someone there to comfort me. Are you available?" he asked.

Luan sighed. "Sadly, I'm not. Benny and I are in North Carolina, getting reproductive medication. Leslie's also here, and won't stop asking if she'll be a big sister someday. But Luna might be available." she said.

Lincoln smiled. "Ok. Just hurry back when you can. I can't wait to hear all about it." he said.

Lincoln called Luna. "I'm going to visit Ronnie Anne's grave today. Are you available to go with me?" he asked.

Luna shuddered. "Cemeteries aren't really my thing. Besides, I'm busy trying to figure out my feelings for Carol Pingrey. Ask Lucy. She loves this stuff." she said.

Lincoln sighed, and called Lucy. "I'm going to visit Ronnie Anne's grave today. Can you go with me?" he asked.

Lucy didn't answer, instead appearing suddenly beside Lincoln. "Ok, I'm in." she said.

Lincoln jumped 50 feet in the air. "You've got to stop that. It's too creepy. But I'm glad you're coming." he said.

Lucy smiled. "I have ulterior motives. Haiku wants me to sleep in the cemetery tonight, as a test of my love for her." she said.

Lincoln and Lucy arrived at the grave. Lincoln broke down sobbing. "Oh, Ronnie. I should have stopped you from leaving. Then you wouldn't have been on that train, and you'd still be here with me. I love you. I miss you. Bobby misses you. All my sisters miss you. All I want is to hold you in my arms one last time." he cried.

Ronnie Anne's ghost appeared. "Oh, Linky. I love you so much too. I really wish I could be there for you and Lori Jr. But you need to be strong, and focus on the future." she said, gently embracing and kissing him before disappearing.


	9. Chapter 9

Lindsey and Leslie were hanging out. "I have a confession." Lindsey said.

Leslie furrowed her brow. "What is it, dear cousin of mine?" she asked.

Lindsey sighed. "I've been in love with you for years. I've just been too afraid to speak up until now." she said.

Leslie smiled and blushed. "I have a confession too. I've felt the same way about you for years." she said.

Lindsey smiled and blushed. The two girls started leaning in, then Lindsey pulled away. "I want to make sure there's no interruptions this time. I've waited far too long for this." she said.

Leslie heard faint giggling from behind a tree. "Mom, Uncle Lincoln, I know you're there. Come out now." she said.

Luan and Lincoln stepped out. "Ok kids, you caught us." Luan said, before they left.

Leslie turned back to Lindsey. "Where were we? Oh yes." she said, leaning in.

Lindsey also started leaning in, until the two girls were locked in a very passionate kiss. "That was amazing." Leslie said when they pulled apart.

Lindsey smiled. "So I guess we're official now?" she asked.

Leslie nodded. "We are." she said.

Meanwhile, Lana was online. "I'm busy getting a special permit from the US government. I want a pet elephant, and the only way to get one is to apply for a permit." she said.

Lincoln and Sid were on a romantic date. They were currently watching the brand new Harvester movie. Or rather, Lincoln was watching while Sid cowered in his arms. "Too scary for me." she said when the movie ended.

Lincoln knelt on one knee. "Will you marry me, Sid Chang?" he asked.

Sid smiled and blushed. "Yes I will marry you, Lincoln Loud." she said, before kissing him passionately for 30 minutes.


End file.
